Apocalypse Now
by LiLAqUaMaRiE
Summary: It's the end of the world or in this case Atlantis.


**Title: **Apocalypse Now  
**Author:** LiLAqUaMaRiE**  
Characters/Pairings: **John Sheppard  
**Ratings:** PG-13/T  
**Warnings:** Death  
**Word Count:** 981  
**Summary: **It's the end of the world or in this case – _Atlantis._

_

* * *

_

The feeling of pain woke him - brought him back to consciousness. He could not understand what had happened to him or where he was at the moment. He couldn't even remember his own name. His head hurt so very much. He groggily lifted his left hand to his face. His body ached everywhere.

Wet. His hand feels wet - _sticky_. What? Was he touching water? He brought his hand along with his right one to the front of his face. He tried to focus his sight on his hands. They had another color. He blinked trying to focus again. Different, harsh bright. Red. Red covered his hands. Blood.

That's when the stench of blood and smoke filled his nostrils. He shook his head to clear his mind. Something had happened, something that involved him, something terrible, but what?

He tried to stand, but so much pain erupted from the slightest movement, especially in his left leg. He looked down at himself; his clothing was ripped and stained and blood covered him. Why was he covered in blood? Did he get shot? It was hard to see. There wasn't much light where he was. He tried to feel around him for anything.

He found something. He examined it with his fingers; it was a face. More blood. He checked for a pulse in the neck...nothing. Dead. Oh god.

He felt for anything behind him and above him for anything to hold onto - to push himself upwards. He did - a broken railing - but it was still strong. So dark. Darkness surrounded him, imprisoning him. Darkness was everywhere. It was all that that he was seeing.

Slowly he tried to maneuver himself out of the area. His leg was hurt so much. It must have broken but he needed to get out; find some sort of help. Anything. Where was he? Where was everyone?

He caught a glimpse of light, small and far, but it was light. He limped slowly as possible to it, trying to not cause anymore damage to himself then what he already had.

He tried to recall what had happened. Nothing came to mind. He came up blank; once again he shook his head to clear his mind. Finally he reached the light. It was not strong enough to brighten everywhere but for that specific area it was. He scanned the area around him; he let his eyes take in the scene that stood before him.

Devastation; everywhere he turned to look. Broken walls, shards of metal, sparks of bit of electricity falling to the floor, fire burning in different areas, dead bodies laid in everywhere, every nook and creak that could be found. He gasped in shock, watching, taking it all in. How? How this...what could have happened? It all started to come back to him, it was as if his memory had been locked behind a door and this scene before him was the key to opening it.

A name came to mind. _Atlantis._

Everything that was so beautiful, so...so perfect. All gone, destroyed. The memories came all rushing into his mind as tears leaked from his eyes.

**:FLASHBACK:**

_"RED ALERT...RED ALERT! ATLANTIS IS UNDER ATTACK! I REPEAT ATLANTIS IS UNDER ATTACK!"_

_

* * *

"Their defenses are broken! Let the slaughter begin!"_

_The Genii cheered in victory at the first defeat of Atlantis._

_

* * *

Koyla looked smugly at Rodney McKay as he held a gun at Elizabeth Weir head. "Now, now McKay. Time to play the obedient doctor or Dr Weir will have to face the consequences of your actions."_

_Elizabeth screamed out, "NO! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM ROD-" before getting slapped in the face. Commander Koyla turned to face McKay. "Time is running McKay. You know what will happen if you don't obey me." He glared at him as his gun point towards Weir never wavered. "One shall stand; one shall fall." He smirked. "Can we guess who will fall?"_

_Rodney face was etched in horror._

_

* * *

"Carson how is she?"_

_Carson was covered in blood from the bullet he received to his left shoulder. He shook his head sadly, tears filling his eyes. "She's gone lad, like the others."_

_He closed his eyes, "Are you sure Carson? Maybe you can close the wound and-"_

_Carson shook his head again, a tear slipped down his face, "No. I...I can't..." Another tear fell. "The wounds were fatal." Elizabeth Weir was dead._

_

* * *

"DAMMIT!" He yelled at Atlantis. She was trying to hold off the overwhelming power of the Genii as they bombarded the city, destroying everything in their path. She tried to protect her children, the ones she had left, but her defenses were weakening. The city was soon to go down._

_"MCKAY! CAN'T WE STOP THEM! THEY'RE CLOSING ON US!"_

_Rodney rapidly pressed random buttons on the control panel on an abandon console trying to find some way for them two - the last two - to escape the city._

_But it never happened._

_The room exploded._

**:FLASHBACK:**

"Dear god..." He whispered as his face was streaked with tears. "Everyone's...dead." He swallowed in agony, "Atlantis..._god Atlantis_..." He shudder, "I can't feel her anymore...Empty." He couldn't bit back the sobs that broke about from him. "Everyone was gone. I'm all alone."

"Alone." He fell to the floors on his knees, ignoring the pain from his broken leg.

There, in the middle of a Lost City that was once grand and powerful, was a broken man; a broken soul, even though he was miraculously alive - the only one to survive. Inside, Colonel John Sheppard died along with his men, his people, his city - his family.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
